High School Takeover
by IsisChaotic
Summary: Michelle McCool is the new girl at WWE High see what she must endure to survive in a new place.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the following characters.That includes people,schools,places,cars,or any other brand names!

This fic contains various WWE characters and various pairings.CenaMcCoolOrton,Torie&Kidman,Amy&Edge,Trish&Christian,Candace&Carlito,Joy&London,Christy&Dave,Stacy&Test,Jackie&Charlie, Jillian&JBL,Krystal&Lashley,Ashely&M.Hardy & many more

This fanfic contains strong language and may contain sexual content in future chapters!

"Michelle honey it's time to get up!"

"Ugh!Ok Momma I'm up!"

A lender blonde emerged from her bed and made her way over to her bathroom .After showering and brushing her teeth and finally changing she looked at herself in the mirror as she thought to herself

_Well not to bad_

Michelle was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans coupled with a dark pink button up blouse and some classy black heels brought the whole outfit together.Pulling her blonde hair into a ponytail she sighed and after having a brief battle with herself over contacts or glasses she finally settled on a her black rimmed glasses.

"Honey hurry up your gonna be late and your breakfast is getting cold!"

Sighing again Michelle rushed dowstairs to be greeted by her father.He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before saying"Well don't you look pretty,bet you're trying to impress 'em on the first day huh?"

"Yeah daddy I am,but a'hm getting kinda scared what with it being a new school and all"Michelle said as she sat down and began to eat her breakfast which consisted of a poptart and a glass of orange juice.

"Oh honey you'll be fine I'm sure you'll be meeting new friends all day today"Michelle's Mother said sweetley as she sat down with a cup of coffee.

"Yeah I guess you're right well I better get going I don't wanna be late for my first day"Michelle said as she stood up and after kissing goodbye she grabbed her purse took out her keys and made her way outside to her red Volkswagen Beetle.After putting the keys in the ignition and waving at her parents Michelle sped off to her new school.

I know it was kinda short but I'm just getting started.So what did Ya'll think?Review it please!


	2. Chapter 2

Discliamer:I don't own any of the following characters!That includes people,schools,places,cars,or any other brand names!

Michelle was in absolute awe,she was staring at a Titan of a high school.She looked around and noticed there were hundreds mabey even thousands of students running around.Michelle noticed a girl ahead of her and decided to get some information out of her.Tapping the young woman on the shoulder she said"Um excuse me a'hm new here and I don't know where anything is can you show me to the main office?"Looking down she noticed she was talking to a pretty brunette in a pink haulter top and lime green skirt with a pair of green flip flops.The girl looked her up and down for a moment held out her hand and said "Sure my name is Joy Giovanni ."Smiling at the girl she shook her hand and said"Hi a'hm Michelle McCool it's a pleasure to meet ya."Joy smiled and motioned for Michelle to follow her as she led the way into the colossal school.

" I detected an accent so where are you from?"Joy asked as they pushed past the swarms of people

"Oh I'm from Palatka,Florida see my Daddy's a cardiologist and my momma's in real estate and they both got better job offers here plus my daddy said I would get a better education here as this is one of the best school in the world"Michelle said as they arrived at a very large area.

Seated at a desk was a much older lady who was typing away at her computer.Joy walked up to the desk and said "Um Miss Moolah we'd like our schedules please"

The older lady looked up smiled and said "Why of course Joy does your friend want her's too?"

Joy smiled and said"Yes Mam she does"

Looking at Michelle Moolah said"What's your name dear?"

Michelle got closer and said"It's Michelle McCool"

Moolah nodded typed in a couple of things and in a second her printer printed off two papers and handed one to each of the girls.

Moolah smiled and said"Now you two girls have a good day alright"

Joy grinned and waved goodbye and said"We will and you to thanks Miss Moolah!"

Miss Moolah waved back and began tending to the other students.

As they rounded a corner Joy stopped Michelle and motioned for her to hand over her schedule.After looking at it carefully for a couple of minutes Joy screamed in glee"Oh my god we got most of the same classes well except Gym,but I think you have that with Kristal and Jillian!"Joy siad smiling.Michelle looked at her with a confused look and said"Who?"Joy looked at her again and replied"Oh you'll meet them later , but I'm just excited about this year!"Suddenly Joy stopped and stared almost in shock as a charming young man with soft black hair made his way over to her.Smiling at Joy the man smiled"So Joy did you have a fun summer?" Joy who was still staring only managed to mutter "Uh Huh."The man then turned and looked at Michelle before offering his hand and said "Hi I'm Paul London and you are?"Michelle smiled shook his hand and replied"Hi a'hm Michelle McCool and it's a pleasure to meet ya."Paul smiled at her nodded then glanced at his watch and said"Oh crap I gotta go I promised Spanky I'd meet him in Miss Ivory's Class I'll see you ladies around."With said Paul ran off as Joy continued to watch him in a mindless state until she was shaken out of it by Michelle.

"Oh I'm sorry 'Chelle guess I zoned out when Paul came up he makes me kinda weak in the knees"

Michelle thought about the nickname she had just been called and decided she actually liked it.She turned and faced Joy and said"I could tell you stared at him the whole time."

Joy grinned"Well sorry can't help it,but we need to get moving if I'm going to show you were your locker is and still have time for you to meet the girls"with that said Joy grabbed Michelle's hand and proceeded to drag her down another hallway.

After finding Michelle's locker which happened to be three down from Joy's Michelle found herself being dragged yet again down another unknown hallway until finally Joy stopped at a group of girls and said"Hey girls this is our new friend Michelle McCool."The girls smiled and one a blonde who was dressed in a punk style held out her hand and said"Hi I'm Ashley Massaro"after shaking her hand and saying "Hi"she did the same to a black woman who she found out to be Kristal Marshall and then met another blonde who was short and had very large breasts who introduced herself as Jillian Hall.

_So this is who Joy was talking about hmm they seem pretty nice_

"So who here thinks this is gonne be the best year?"Joy asked with a grin."Joy honey we're Juniors we still have another year ahead of us plus how could this be a great year Trish,Amy,Stacy,Torrie,and Candace are still going here."Jillian said with a exasperated look on her face.Then Ashely turned around and said"Yeah those bitches hate us god I'd love to just kill Amy!"The Kristal leaned back on one of the lockers and said"Wouldn't we all,but I wan't to just punch Torrie that stupid slut!"Joy then looked at the girls and said"Now come on be nice."Jillian then looked at her as if she had a horn suddenly sprout out of head and said"Be nice Be nice to those evil witchs please I wait for the day I can just bash Stacy's head in plus I know how much you've been wanting to get at Candace's throat!"Joy then grinned "Yea that's true but I really want Trish out of the picture more."

All of a sudden another voice was heard that sounded very feminine and very mean"What was that Miss GioWHORE?"

Michelle and the other girls turned around to see a blonde woman who was wearing to much makeup with four other girls behind her.

Joy then looked at Trish and said "Oh sorry I was just telling my friend Michelle about the great and fabulous Trish Strata...Strata...Oh yeah Trish StrataSLUT!"

The girls began to laugh as Trish got in Joy's face and said"Bitch I should woop your ass right here!"

Michelle could feel tension and just had to do something about it.She held out her arm between the two girls seperating them alittle before getting in Trish's face and "Mabey you should leave."Trish just looked at her and said"Michelle is it?"Michelle nodded."Well Michelle mabey you should shut the hell up and mind your own damn business!"Trish exclaimed which drew the attention of all the surrounding students.Michelle looked down at the woman whom she was taller than ,but not by much and said"Mabey you should back up and stop picking fights with girls who can and will kick your ass!"

Trish just looked at her smirked and said"We'll see about that won't we?"She then led her posse out of the hallway.

All of the girls looked at Michelle as she turned around.Kristal was the first to speak "You go girl."Ashely smiled at her and said"Damn I didn't know you had it in you!"Jillian grinned and spoke"Well Honey I must say that was quite impressive."Michelle then turned to a shocked Joy who threw herself at Michelle and hugged her."Wow I can't believe you stood up to StrataSLUT that took guts."Joy said as she released Michelle.

_RING!RING!RING!_

"Oh crap well let's get to class!"Kristal said as everybody in the hallway fled to their different homerooms.

Well what did ya'll think of chapter two?I know the first was short so I tried to lengthen chapter two.Everybody please review !


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own anything!

**High School Takeover pt. 3**

Michelle looked up at the clock at the front of the class.

_GOD FIFTEEN MORE MINUTES OF THIS BORING CLASS AND I CAN FINALLY GO!_

There Michelle was "listening" to Mr.Flair's lecture on the importance of safety during Chemistry class,like she didn't know to wear goggles and gloves.After a while Mr.Flair gave a homework assigment which brought on groans from all of his students which actually prompted Michelle to listen.

Mr. Flair looked around smiled and said"Now kids I'm going to put you into pairs today and tomarrow I'm going to give you a chemical element and you and your partner must give a three paragraph report on the element itself...I expect this project done by next Monday now any Questions?"

(Silence)

"Alright then I guess I will pair you up"Mr. Flair said and glanced at his grade book for a few seconds then spoke again

"Wilson and Gruner(Billy Kidman)

"Dumas(Lita) and Copeland(Edge)

"Beckman(Candace)and Colon(Carlito)

"Giovanni and London"

"Stratigias(Trish) and Reso(Christian)

"Keibler and Martin(Test)

"Hemme and Batista"

"Hall and Layfield"

"Marshall and Lashley"

"Massaro and Hardy"

"Gayda and Haas"

"Oh well then I guess the last group will be a group of three"

_Oh Crap_

"Cena,Orton,and McCollo...McCorlo...oh wait McCool"

The misspelling of my name garnered alot of laughter especially from Candace,Trish,Stacy,Lita,and Torrie."Well guys why don't you get into your groups for a couple of minutes ok ."

Alot of commotion happened as people scrambled to get to their partners.Michelle made no attempt to move as she actually didn't know who her partners were and waited hoping they would figure out who and where she was."Hey are you McCool?"came a male voice.Looing up she noticed two men one in gangster clothing and the other in preppy clothing with gorgeous eyes."Um yea but my first name is Michelle."the blonde woman replied.The blue eyed guy smirked sat down along with his friend and said"Cool I'm Randy and this John."John grinned at her and said"Hi"Michelle gave him a shy smile and said "Hi" back to him before looking down at her desk."So uh where did you get that accent from because you're obviously not from around here."John said.Looking up Michelle told him"A'hm from Florida" before looking back down at her desk.Michelle could feel their eyes borng into her.Finally Randy broke the silence between the trio and said"So Michelle me and John were wondering if you would like to..."

_RING!RING!RING!_

_Thank God!_

Standing up Michelle grabbed her things and said"I gotta go." and sped off to her locker not waiting for Randy to finish what he was about to say.

Finishing up at her locker Michelle made her way over to Joy's.Joy looked at her smiled and said"Hey I was just about to go get you it's lunch period and Jillian,Kristal,and Ashely are already in the cafeteria and I'm starved."Closing her locker door Joy motioned for Michelle to follow her.

"So Chelle how were things with Randy and John?"

"Oh they were good we didn't talk much and I kinda rushed out of there."

"I saw that and I wanted to warn you Randy and John are both players they sleep with one girl one night and dump them."

Michelle took a moment to take in what Joy had just told her.She couldn't get Randy's eyes or John's smile out of her head.

"Chelle we're here"

Michelle looked in front of her at the cafeteria and followed Joy still lost in her thoughts about John and Randy.

**End of Pt 3**

So what did you guys think?Please Review and just to let you guys know I'm open to good and bad review so just tell me what you guys think ok.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything!

**High School Takeover Chapter 4**

Michelle glanced down at her lunch that she had barley taken a bite of.

"Chelle honey are you ok?" Joy asked

"Um yea a'hm fine"Michelle said without even looking at Joy.Michelle still couldn't get Randy and John out of her mind and she had glanced toward the table they were sitting at numerous times during the lunch period.

"Looks like somebody is alittle bit preoccupied."Ashley said

"Yeah you've been looking at John and Randy all period and have barley said a word to us."said Jillian

Michelle looked up and blushed "Y'all I haven't been looking at them all period"

"Sure you have you're even blushing."Kristal said with a grin

"Ok maybe I have been glancing at their table a couple of times but so what"Michelle responded.

"Honey I told you earlier John and Randy are players they only want to get in your pants"Joy said.

"Well they seemed sweet to me"Michelle said

Ashley turned to Michelle and said"Yeah they seem sweet but they really are just assholes''

"Ok ok I get your point , but they are kinda cute"Michelle said before taking a sip of her coke.

"Yeah I agree John has a great ass and from what I've heard Randy has a real big..."Jillian wasn't able to finish her sentence as Joy covered her mouth.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence!"Joy said

"Maybe she can't but I can Randy supposedly has a massive dick!"Ashley practically screamed

Joy gasped at what she said and as she did a suffocating Jillian managed to pry Joy's hand off of her mouth and nose.

Kristal,Ashley,and Michelle howled with laughter as they watched Jillian who's color had finally returned to her face tell Joy that if she ever attempted that again she would kill her.

"So anyway I heard Miz was throwing a huge party tonight."Ashley said

"Yeah so are we all going?"Kristal asked

"I'm in."Joy said

"Yea me too."Jillian

"Chelle honey you have got to go it will be awesome and you can meet some new people."Joy said

"Um sure ,but ah don't who he is or where he lives."Michelle said looking at the other girls.

"Oh don't worry about it I can pick you up."Joy said sweetly.

"Ok"Michelle said and gave her directions to where she lived.

"Oh my god we live on the same street that is so awesome!"Joy said with a smile.

"So it's settled we're all going?"Ashley asked.

"Guess so ,but I still have to pick out something to wear"Jillian said while taking a sip of her drink.

"I think we all do"Kristal said

RING RING RING

The bell sounded ending the lunch period.the girls agreed to meet at Joy's locker after their next period which for Michelle,Kristal,and Jillian was P.E.

**End of Chapter of Chapter 4**

Hey guys please review.I really want to know what you think.Oh and who would you rather see Michelle end up with Randy or John?


	5. Chapter 5

Dsiclaimer:I don't own anything!

**High School Takeover Pt. 5**

"God I hate these stupid GYM clothes I feel like a slut!"Kristal said as the exited the women's locker room.

"You feel like a slut honey you try squeezing these melons into a medium shirt and then talk to me about feeling like a slut."Jillian said as she motioned at her boobs.

Michelle had to agree that the girl's gym uniforms were quite risque.The top was a tight pink tank top with the school logo in the middle and a pair of very short black gym shorts and black and pink tennis shoes.The guy's uniforms consisted of a blue wifebeater with the school logo and a pair of black gym shorts and black and blue tennis shoes.

The girls walked to the other side of the gym which was massive itself and sat down on what Michelle thought to be the 'girl' side.After a few minutes the res rest of the class field in and sat down,and just as luck would have it John and Randy were in her gym class.

_Uh Oh_

Michelle thought as she looked at Randy who turned around and looked at her smirked and winked.Michelle was torn away from him as two adults walked into the room.one was a muscular black lady and the white man with a large mustache.The stopped in front of the students and the black lady stepped forward and said"Alright for those of you who don't know me I'm coach Jazz I'm the female coach."The man then stepped forward and said"I'm coach Snow I'm the male coach and me and coach Jazz are going to call role and just answer when we call your names."

Coach Snow started calling out the male last names and Coach Jazz started calling out the female last names.She heard Coach Jazz call out alot of names and began to near her so she listened closely.

"Loewen!...Here...Marshall!...Here...McCool!...Here!"Michelle shouted.

Jazz looked at her with an odd look shrugged and continued calling role.

When the coaches finished talking Coach Snow looked at everyone and said"Alright we're gonna be having a basketball tournament and we have split the entire clas sinto teams of six.."Coach Snow was cut off by Coach Jazz who said"When we call out your names go sit with your team and later we'll determine who goes when."

After a couple of minutes Coach Jazz and Coach Snow had managed to seperate half od the class into the teams.Michelle was trying to listen to when exactly the coaches would call out her name,and then she heard Coach Snow say"Puder...Orton...Cena...Loewen...DeCesare...and McCool!"

_Oh Dammit!_

Michelle thought to herself as she got up and made her way to where her other teamates were standing.Michelle sat down next to a muscular bleach blonde guy whom she took to be be 'Puder'.Michelle smield at the guy and said"Hi ah'm Michelle."The guy gave her a grin and said"Hi I'm Daniel you must be new because I would never be able to forget such a pretty lady."This caused Michelle to blush and say"Well thank you um your very handsome."Daniel grinned at her and said"Yeah I know I am tell me something I don't know..anyway I was wondering if you were going to Miz's party tonight?"Michelle looked at him nodded and said"Um yeah I'm going to be there with my friends."Daniel gave a very wide grin and said"Well you be sure to save me a dance tonight ok gorgeous."Michelle blushed and said"Alright I will be sure too."

Randy who had been listening to the conversation between Michelle and Daniel decided to jump in and said"Hey Michelle I didn't notice you there."

Michelle looked over at Randy and said 'Hi' to him and John.

Randy smirked and said"Oh Michelle let me introduce you to some people."Randy pointed over to a dark haired blue eyed woman and a beautiful italian brunette sitting beside him and said"This is Rochelle Loewen and this is Carmella DeCesare."Michelle held out her hand to the girls which they accepted and exchanged greetings.Randy motioned at John and said"Michelle you already know John and you've met Daniel."

John wrapped his arm around Michelle's shoulder's and said"Yeah we've met before."Michelle again blushed and was thankful when she heard Coach Snow yell out "Alright we've decided the teams now we are going to decide names for your teams and then your opponets."

After a few minutes the team finally agreed on a name which was suggested by Randy.The team would now be known as 'The Legendkillers."

Now that they had a name there was only one problem that stood in their way and that was their first opposing Snow and Coach Jazz had taken a few minutes to decide the opponents and when the did they yelled them Snow stood up and said"Ok Orton,Cena,Puder,Loewen,DeCesare,McCool team name 'The Legendkillers' versus Test,Keibler,Hemme,Batista,Gayda,and Haas team name 'The Testicles'."This earned a massive amount of laughter from the teenagers everyone except Test and Stacy who didn't look at all Snow after few good hardy laughs himself announced that the basketball games would begin Monday and that we needed to go get dressed into their street clothes.

**End of Chapter 5**

**I know it's been forever since I updated this or any of my stories!So what did you think?Who should Michelle end up with?Daniel,John,or Randy?Plz review!**


End file.
